Packaging for consumer products may be an important marketing tool used to attract and retain customers. Packaging should be aesthetically appealing, but at the same time direct a consumer's attention to the product it is designed to hold. Packaging having defects or imperfections can draw the consumer's attention away from the product it is holding. Defects or imperfections that draw a consumer's attention may negatively impact the consumer's impression of the product and/or the product's brand.